User talk:Opark 77
Welcome Greetings, Opark 77! Welcome to Boardwalk Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Eli Thompson page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! — http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/ABBOTTsiggy.png Re: Welcome Thanks for the kind welcome. Right now I actually have not watched any of Boardwalk Empire (I only started today because Meighan saw I was into The Wire and told me about it), but I'm planning a marathon today and tomorrow so I can get caught up. I'm pretty good at seeing what needs to be done to fix a place up organizationally, but I can't quite help out with content yet. You look like you know a lot about the show, and I really want to get this wiki to a high level. After we get some basic things put in place, I think we can really build a great community here. There's nothing for now that I need help with, but down the road we're bound to work together quite a bit. Cook Me Plox 22:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, that is one hell of a synopsis. Great work. Cook Me Plox 22:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'm thinking that we might use the appearances template for actors as well as characters, what do you think? Cook Me Plox 17:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :::That sounds better. Cook Me Plox 20:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hey there, I just wanted to say hello! You've been knocking it out of the park with edits. I'm planning on mixing up the front page tonight. What do you think we should highlight there? I was going to add character pics, featured article, latest episode (thank you very much!) and a poll. What are your thoughts? --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 00:05, October 26, 2011 (UTC) skin change and being awesome Skin Change & Spotlight Hey Opark, nice work on all of your edits. You and Cook are machines! Just a heads up I am having one of the designers redo our skin to make it look less pixelated and possibly put Nucky walking on the left of the screen. Let me know if you have any feedback about the skin — yay, nay or or anything you have to say. What did you think of last nights episode? Gillian gives me the creeps! (edit -- forgot to add this!)Also, the wiki is going to be spotlighted on November 9th! So it should get us a bit of attention and new editors. We should figure out what we really need to get done by then and tackle it. I'll talk to Cook too. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Minor characters Awesome. Cook Me Plox 17:28, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Peg of Old Just noticed how much work you did on last night's episode! Well done! We have a spotlight on Wednesday! Ok, I am done screaming on your talk page. Thanks for all your hard work. :) --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 01:38, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :Man, you are just incredible. Is there anything in particular you'd like help with? 03:18, November 10, 2011 (UTC) not being around... Hey Opark, Sorry I haven't been around as of late. I have been super busy with work and personal projects. You are still doing an awesome job...and it seems like you have it on lock! But I'll try & come by this weekend and do some copy editing and tighten up. Is there anything I can help with in particular? --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 18:53, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hiya Well, you convinced me. Thanks for the welcome.Eljuma 10:51, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Help I'm trying to put Rothstein, Capone etc in the Historical figures category. The category appears at the bottom of the page but when I click on it I don't find Rothstein, Capone, etc there. What am I doing wrong?Eljuma 12:32, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Spam & Color change Hey Opark, So yeah those comments are spam. :( I am going to delete them and block all those users, I'm going to ask VSTF to do it I think. I changed the content page color — let me know what you think. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 07:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) It's Pedemano, I have no idea what I'm doing. Season 2, Episode 2 Was thinking about doing one of those write-up/summaries if it hasn't been taken by anyone else. I've noticed you've most of them, so if you're planning on that one I can find another. Don't want to intrude on anyone else's job here.LegsDiamond 01:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC)LegsDiamond